From Afar
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Fang admires Lightning from afar. Written in first person, Fang's point of view. Oneshot!


**_Written from Fang's P.O.V. This is a one shot. Came up with it on a whim. It's a bit out of character with the feelings portrayed from Fang, but….well…get over it!_**

**_Dedicated to Baby Capri 1990….because... well…I can…

* * *

_**

From Afar

I watched her. Just as I had done numerous times before. From afar. I never could bring myself closer to her. She surfaced, the water rippling around her as she brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. She was naked. Well, most people were when they bathed. The rest of the group knew that's what she was doing. Me, on the other hand, my excuse was that I was going to scout ahead. It was a lie though. Most of it anyway.

I did scout a little bit. Just until I was out of sight then I circled around to the river. I didn't make it in time to see her strip. But I had in the past. Each time felt like the first viewing all over again. Each time I saw her, there would be a new wound that I wanted to take away from her. If it wasn't a new wound I was worried over, then it was just the simple flexing of her muscles that drove me up a wall. So many conflicting emotions and feelings when it came to her and her body and those muscles… Those muscles.

My eyes fell closed as I thought about their curve, their shape…the contour of each of them as she moved. Oh how I wanted to just reach out after each battle and touch them. But, if I did, I know she wouldn't hesitate to lop off one or both of my hands as punishment. I need both of my hands to wield my lance properly. So, I've refrained from touching her. I only admire her now, from a safe distance.

A distance at which she can't see me. A distance where she can't feel my presence. I let out a sigh before finally opening my eyes. She slowly climbed out of the water. I thought, at that very moment, that my heart would rupture. It wasn't possible for the tiny muscle to beat any faster in my chest, it was the only sound my ears could focus on.

She bent down to pick up a hide that she had pulled from our supplies to use as a towel. I allowed myself to drop to one of my knees behind the moss ridden tree trunk I was hiding behind. I feared if I didn't make a more solid contact with the ground I'd fall. She ran the pelt over her damp, smooth skin. Ivory skin. Flawless skin. I couldn't help the shiver that overtook my body. Her hands brought the animal skin over her breasts. The mixture of the contact and cool breeze caused both nipples to stand at attention.

What would it be like to touch her? To caress her? How would she respond? Quietly? A screamer? Would she value a soft sensual caress or a violent romp?

So many questions. I knew absolutely none of the answers. She was a woman of very few answers. A woman that I find I cannot read. She's a cold-hearted woman. Caught in her own concrete reinforced walls. Nobody could get in. Though we've all tried. She couldn't even smile. Not a full smile anyway. Though, that grin of hers took my breath away.

She tossed the pelt onto a rock before picking up her clothes. She took her time putting each article on. How could she wear so much and still be as nimble as she was? Yet another question I knew not the answer to.

She turned her entire body away when she picked up her towel. Then she paused. The turned back, this time starring straight at me. I instantly started saying my last prayers and savoring my last breaths. She did nothing as our eyes stayed locked. She smiled. It wasn't just her usual smirk. It was a full smile. A real smile. The first smile I've ever seen from her and probably the only one I'll see for quite some time. She pulled herself away from our gaze and started to make her way back to camp.

The way she looked at me. She knew I was watching her. But how long did she know? Did she know about the other times as well? I'd never have the courage to ask her. I could come face to face with monsters that could kill me with one swipe and show no fear. But Lightning… Lightning showed me what fear was.

I would just continue what I was doing now.

I'd admire her from afar.


End file.
